1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graph display apparatus having a function of drawing a graph based on list data including a plurality of numerical data items, and a graph display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic calculator (scientific electronic calculator) having a functional calculus function, there is a function in which when a statistical calculation mode is set and list data (statistical data) is input, a graph corresponding to the input list data is drawn. The information, which is handled in this case, is “numerical data items constituting list data” and “graph data”. Since the kinds of these data are different, it is difficult to compare the relationship in correspondency between these data.
Under the circumstances, in order to improve the visual expressive power of the electronic calculator, it has been thought that display is effected in color. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. H11-184819 (patent document 1) discloses that an error between a regression graph and input data is displayed in color. In addition, Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. H10-124690 (patent document 2) discloses that regression graphs are displayed in different display colors.
However, in each of the above patent documents 1 and 2, the display of a graph is merely effected in color, and this technique is not sufficient in order to visually compare the mutual relationship between the graph and numerical data items of list data on which the graph is based.